STUCK
by maldita08
Summary: HIATUS AU.Sasusaku.sakura's stuck in an all boys' boarding school because her parents lured her into it.maybe itasaku. Sasuino, and the regulars.slight OOC rated T for mild language.What does Sasuke think?Read to find out!sasuino shikaino shikatema
1. tricked

A/N: please rate and review!this is my first fanfic so please no flames, but constructive criticisms aremost welcome!thanks to my beta-readerHareta. rate and review!Btw, i also accept suggestions, so don't hesitate to message me.

Prologue: Deceived

Haruno Sakura, 16 years old. Incoming freshman. Pink hair with a pair of mossy-green eyes. Lived in Okinawa Gunto, a small but rich island in Japan. A little weird because unlike her fellow teenagers she was not into showbiz.

Rrriiinngggg! Rrriinngggg! The petal-haired girl frantically searched for her alarm clock in her bedside table and threw it at the wall with a loud bang. Then suddenly BBLLLAAAGG! The girl fell from her bed. Turned out that she miscalculated her movement…

"Ugh.. damn," mumbled by our fair-headed lass while scratching her head. She had no choice but to get up because there was no way she could go back to sleep after what had happened. "Now I have to buy another alarm clock."

"Honey, what's going on in there?" shouted Mrs. Haruno from downstairs.

"Nothing I just…uh…fell out of the bed," Sakura shouted back to her mom. Somehow Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's fussing around her for the past few days annoyed her because to tell you the truth her parents didn't do stuff like that. But it didn't mean her parents didn't love her, it was just that sometimes when they did things like that it brought a lot of trouble…

"Okay sweetheart but don't forget that our plane is leaving in 8 o' clock!" her mom replied in a cheerful tone.

After the words sank, she glanced at her barely working alarm clock on the floor and saw that it was already 7:00 (she got barely an hour because they would still have to drive up to the airport) in the morning. Her green eyes widen in shock and she dashed off to the bathroom adjacent to her room while mumbling "Argh! Could this day get any worse?" followed by a whole string of curses.

By the way, today she was going to go to her school where she was going to spend most of her 4 years (because it was a boarding school). Her parents said that it was the finest all-girls academy and it cost them a lot of trouble and money just to get her in that academy. So even though she wanted to go to a university together with Yui (Her best friend, blonde with a pair of gorgeous cerulean eyes) she couldn't because her parents was blackmailing her emotionally (her parents said that the doctors found out that Mrs. Haruno was suffering from heart disease and wooing her was not a very good idea. Every time she started to talk her way out of the situation her mother held her chest). But somehow the knowledge that she was not going to stay with her parents seemed to be a great relief for her. The academy she was going into was situated a few miles away northwest of Tokyo.

Finally she emerged from the bathroom after 28 minutes in a tight black halter top and a white pedal and she completed her outfit by stepping into a pair of very beautiful black pumps. The outfits that she was wearing cling to her curves perfectly. It showed her perfect curve in spite of her young age. Lastly, it showed her flesh but nothing too slutty.

She picked up her white tote bag and ran toward her parents who were waiting for her outside in the car.

They arrived at the airport at 7:53 so therefore they almost missed their flight. They heard from the speaker'…

"To all the passengers booked in flight 307, your plane is about to live in 5 minutes so please hurry and proceed to gate 1 immediately."

"Oh shit that's our flight!" shouted Mr. Haruno while dragging her spouse with him towards gate 1. Leaving our poor little cherry blossom in pushing the cart which contains her suitcases.

"Sakura! Hurry! We're going to miss our flight!" said her mom.

"Coming!" she shouted back.

"Why don't they push this stupid cart so that they don't have to tell me to hurry up!" said Inner Sakura to Sakura while glaring at the back of her parents.

Sakura: Shut up, forehead girl!

Inner Sakura: No! You shut up! I'm you so you're forehead girl to! Besides I'm smarter than you are!

Sakura: Aaahhhh! You're really impossible!

"Sakura, sweetheart! You okay?" asked Mrs. Haruno while waving a hand in front of her daughter's face.

"Uh…yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Inner Sakura to Sakura: Don't you think it's a little weird for her to be caring?

Sakura: Yeah! I think there's something we should know…

After an hour in Tokyo's airport…

"Whoa! Is that a lour ride" Sakura said while gawking at the limo.

Inner Sakura: yeah, yeah it's a limo, so close you're mouth and stop drooling!

"Yep! That would be our ride!" Mr. Haruno exclaimed with a wide grin plastered on his face. Then he added, "We don't want them to see in a stinky taxi, do we?"

As they neared the car, a driver complete with a white uniform came out of the driver's seat and held the door open for them.

After they all settled inside, the driver shut the door behind them and then suddenly an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Uhm…Sakura, remember that study first before boys…" said Mr. Haruno.

Sakura rolled her eyes then said "Dad you know me, I don't have time for them and besides I'm going in an all girl's boarding school so you see you don't have to worry."

"Yeah she's right, how could she find one if she's going to an all girl's boarding school?" Mrs. Haruno cut in while glaring at her husband meaningfully. Then added while winking at her daughter "But Sakura if ever you find a handsome guy you could date with him…"

"But…but-"

"No buts! So shut up now, will you?" Mrs. Haruno said while glaring at her husband again.

Sakura to herself: I wonder what's going on? They seem to be a li'l weird. Uhm…oh well, never mind besides they are always weird.

After the short ride they finally arrived in front of a very large iron gate. Then it suddenly open by itself.

Sakura:frightened Why did the gate open by itself?

Inner Sakura: Because it was computer operated! Dumbass!

Sakura: aahhh..

Inner Sakura: sweat drop

The gate revealed very beautiful scenery. A castle that seemed to be built in the early 15th century loomed ahead and the front yard was covered by a blanket of Bermuda grass. Beside the castle there were several more buildings.

Inside the castle seemed to be renovated but not totally. The floor was covered by dark green marbles. Then there were posts that were made from granite which supported the ceiling. The walls were covered in cream wall papers and with matching gold linings. In front of them was a large (maybe about 3 and a half feet tall w/ a diameter of 2 feet) oriental vase topped w/ a clear glass which seemed to be from the Han Dynasty. On top of it sat a bouquet of artistically arranged orchids. A counter made out of pristine white was situated about 12 meters from the stairs which was draped with a red carpet and seemed to be endless. Overhead, a very elegant brass chandelier hung, it also seemed from the early 15th century.

In the counter..

"Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you?" asked the receptionist. She seemed to be really friendly.

"We're here to drop our child, would you mind giving us the keys?" fidgeted Mrs. Haruno told the receptionist.

"Ah yeah, you're the one who would undergo the tri-"

"Yeah, so could you please hurry up and give us the keys?" Mr. Haruno hissed at the poor receptionist.

"oh okay, here you go, room 410," the girl didn't seem to be affected.

Because of that Sakura felt puzzled but her surrounding enchanted her for the second time and she forgot all about her other thoughts. When they entered the room they saw that it was dominated by green and red. They saw a silver whirlpool fridge beside sink and the electric stove. They also had a marble counter made out of green marble. Then after the kitchen they saw two queen size beds draped in white sheets, two bedside tables completely w/ a lamp on top of each, two study tables, a 28 inches plasma screen situated on top of an electric fire place and two cream lover's seat. On a corner there were two green potato couches and adjacent to the room was a very stunning bathroom. It was dominated by black marbles. It had a bath tub which could fit three persons at a time. Inside the bathroom was another door that lead to the dressing room which contained 2 walk-in closets.

Inner Sakura: this is even better than your house! I can live here forever!

Sakura: dazed Yeah, you're right.

Back in the bathroom, Sakura and Inner Sakura noticed two baskets filled with bathroom necessities-- one for a girl and the other seemed to be for a boy-- which was situated on top of the lavatory.

"Mom, why is the other basket for a boy?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe it's just a mistake" her mom told her while smiling at her nervously. "Look honey we have to go now, we can still catch the last flight back home so bye!"

"Yeah, honey, remember you're not yet allowed to have a boyfriend huh." her father added while hugging her.

"Uh, darling, let's go," Mrs. Haruno said through gritted teeth while looking at Mr. Haruno through narrowed eyes.

"What, dad?"

"Nothing, honey, bye!" both of her parents dashed off. They didn't even let her say her goodbyes to them.

Then after that she walked to the window and it revealed a perfect view, from the window you could see the lake surrounded by pine trees. Beyond the lake was a glorious mountain. Because of the view she chose the bed nearest the window. She lounged back at the bed and let her eyes wander about the room again like what she needed for countless eyes. A piece of paper that lay near the door caught her attention. She got up and picked it up. The paper said:

_Because _

_here in hidden leaf academy_

_We will treat you_

_Like kings…_

_For more inquiries_

_About this prestigious_

_All boys' boarding school_

_Please call_

_(032) 555-98546_

Then the sudden realization hit her hard. She was not in an all-girl's boarding school, it was the opposite. Memories came back in a rush, her father's reminder about boys, the receptionist's words, her mother's expression in the bathroom earlier and when her father mention about the boys, and the other basket in the bathroom!

"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Sakura yelled.

Tbc..


	2. the roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: First of all, this story might seem to be a li'l the same with the others, but I assure you all that this fic would turn out to be unique. Btw, some info might change for the sake of the story (i.e. Itachi's age)

Mksanime: I'm so sorry but I just can't do that. Sasuino is important in this story. Nope, I haven't read that fic.

Ao Hana: Thanks for the compliment and I really appreciate it. But please don't rush me because I won't be able to work properly on this and putting pressure on me would make things worse because the more you command me to update the more I would resist. I hope you understand.

white-rosekiss: Sakura would stay as girl.., tnx for the compliment!

PrincessSakura98: would you mind sending me the link for that story? I would like to read it so our story won't be the same.

Chapter Two: Meeting the roommate

Recap: Sakura realized that Mr. And Mrs. Haruno tricked her into going in the Leaf Academy.

Previously:

A piece of paper that lay near the door caught her attention. She got up and picked it up. The paper said:

_Because _

_Here in hidden leaf academy_

_We will treat you_

_Like kings…_

_For more inquiries_

_About this prestigious_

_All boys' boarding school_

_Please call_

_(032) 555-98546_

Then the sudden realization hit her hard. She was not in an all-girl's boarding school, it was the opposite. Memories came back in a rush, her father's reminder about boys, the receptionist's words, her mother's expression in the bathroom earlier and when her father mentioned about the boys, and the other basket in the bathroom!

Start:

"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Sakura yelled.

She grabbed her bag and frantically searched for her phone. She quickly dialed her mom's number. After quite sometime her mother finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Mrs. Haruno in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Mom? What's the meaning of this?" fumed Sakura.

"Oh honey! What's the matter?" said Mrs. Sakura trying her best to sound innocent. Then she added:"Don't you like your room? I'm sure we can work on that."

"You fucking well know that it is not about the room!" said Sakura in a really pissed of tone. She added, "Now come back here because there is no way I'm going to stay in this place!"

"B-but honey, we can't do that... we're already inside the vehicle and we have a flight to catch." Explained her mother.

"Give the phone to dad." Sakura demanded.

"Honey..." Mrs. Haruno.

"I said, give the phone to dad! Now!" Sakura shouted through the mouthpiece.

"H-honey?" Mr. Haruno stuttered.

"Now dad, you better start explaining now or else..." Sakura threatened.

"Oh okay..." Mr. Haruno said with a sigh, then he added "It's the least we can do after what we have done..."

Suddenly her mom grabbed the phone from her dad and...

"Honey is it important? Aren't you content that you're in Tokyo's finest academy and that you're surrounded with tons of boys who came from fine families?" her mother butted in.

"Mom! Do you think I'm a slut? Do you think I'm desperate to have a boyfriend?" Sakura fired back. She's in the brink of crying, her eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"Sweetheart, you crying?" Mrs. Haruno asked in motherly tone.

Inner Sakura: sarcastically I'm surprised she still has some motherly affection left in her.

"I didn't mean it to be like that..." she added. "I'm just trying to make you feel better..."

"If you really want me to feel better, tell me the damned reason why you two dumped me here!" once again Sakura regained her composure and she started ranting.

"Okay...okay! The school asked us if we want our daughter to enter one of Tokyo's finest schools only it would be an all boys' boarding school. The director said that they're going to test it first because they're not planning to convert it into coed. So they want to see how the students would react if they're going to have female schoolmates," Mrs. Haruno explained, and then paused for a moment as if she battling with herself if she should add the last bit of information, before hesitantly saying..."Besides, the school offered us 10 million yen plus a vacation trip all expenses paid to the Caribbean. Tell me who can resist that offer and as of the moment our business need some financial assistance."

Sakura's mossy-green orbs were brimming with tears; she can't believe her parents (despite their weird attitudes) would be able to put her in that kind of situation. "Well, I don't like it in here! Give them the damn money back and the privilege to go to the Caribbean! How can you both do this to me?" her voice reflected her rage and frustration over her parents.

"Darlin', we can't do that. Believe me, if we could, we would. I really don't want to upset you." Mrs. Haruno said in a fake caring tone. "But we signed a contract and we will get sued if we pull you out of there." She then added in a cheerful voice, "We also want to relax and enjoy. So, why don't you also relax and en-" Abruptly, the line died. Mrs. Haruno beamed and turned to hug her husband. They proceeded to the airport and checked-in for their flight to the Caribbean (yes, they're so evil that after dumping their petal-haired daughter, they're going to the tropical paradise).

Sakura cut the line and threw her phone on top of the bed. She wanted to shout to let her frustrations out but she didn't want people to think that she was paranoid. She still couldn't get over the fact that her parents did that to her. Droplets of salty water welled out from her glassy-green eyes.

Inner Sakura: uuhhh! I'm gonna get them for this! then she noticed the other Sakura crying Hey, forehead girl! Don't cry just because your damned parents dumped you in this school! They're not worth it! Just think of all the hot guys that you're going to meet!

Sakura: For the second time you're right! I don't have to cry because they abandoned me in here...took several deep steadying breaths to compose her self and to stop her body from shaking.

She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and discovered that it was stuffed with a lot of food and drinks. She ignored that fact and grabbed a couple of ice cubes and ran into her, I mean her and her roommate's, magnificent bathroom. She dabbed the cubes in her eyes to somehow prevent them from swelling.

She waited for her dorm mate to arrive for two hours before she finally decided to take a shower. She grabbed a white towel embroidered fancily with the initials H.L.A. from the cupboard. In the bathroom, she mixed hot and cold water into the tub until she got the desired temperature. She grabbed a bottle of honey-suckle scented bath gel and poured it into the tub before she undressed; she slowly slid into the tub and scrubbed herself. After that, she leaned back against the corner of the tub and rested her head into the water proof pillow situated at the edge. Because of the ambiance, (dim lights, black marbles, gold and white trimming and soft rustling of water coming from the mini-fall above the bathtub. Oh, and yeah, because they're at the top floor the bathroom is overlooking the lake. There's a window beside the bathroom that is covered in white curtain.) Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura woke to the sound of the door clicking close. She glanced at the corner and saw that it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon (yes, there was a clock inside the bathroom).

"Shit, I fell asleep!" she hurried and drained the tub and ran into the other side of the room and quickly got into the shower. She rapidly washed herself and her hair before bursting out into the room wrapped in a towel that reached barely up to 4 inches above her knees only to find out that there was a boy in the room.

Both of them stood there, stunned. They both studied each other with a frown.

The boy was about her age and was casually dressed in a black designer's sweatshirt and matching black trousers, and he wore a pair of hand-made shoes. The shoes' price was almost the same with a bottom-of-the-line Mercedes. Slowly her eyes wandered back to the intruder's (or so she thought) face, he had the most striking pair of obsidian orbs she had ever seen in her whole life. His skin was pale and his hair as black as night.

Inner Sakura: Whoa, he's gorgeous! I want him!

Sakura: Yeah, it seems that he came out of a magazine! Wait! What am I thinking? He's an intruder!

With that, she recovered first and she exclaimed, "What the-"

Tbc...

A/N: chapter two's done! Thanks for reading! hope you like it! Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's always fun to put one.winks. Rate and message or else (you now what would happen)... chapter three might take a while because of different circumstances.


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough to be the one to own Naruto.

_maLdita08: i'm so sorry it took me this long! I really had a nasty writer's block and besides I don't know how to make Sasuke react and I guess until now he's OOC.Bbut hey! I did my best. Again it's up to you if you still want to continue reading this. Actually I'm looking for someone who can help me in this story... I'm planning to pass this one to another writer. So if anyone's interested, please email me at I really appreciate all of your reviews but with some exemptions. I won't mention who it is but please don't send anymore flames. Btw, I have the plot ready for those who wants to get this one… and can someone out there be my beta reader? I really need one._

_Chapter 3: The Meeting (part 1)_

_Previously..._

Inner Sakura: Whoa, he's gorgeous! I want him!

Sakura: Yeah, it seems that he came out of a magazine! Wait! What am I thinking? He's an intruder!

With that, she recovered first and she exclaimed, "What the-"

_Start:_

"What the- - who the hell are you?" Sakura said while clutching the towel tighter.

The eyes of the man in front of her widen in the faintest way possible. Even she didn't notice. After getting over his initial shock, his eyes narrowed into two obsidian slits.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? After all, this is an all boys' boarding school." he said in an impassive tone. "And maybe, you like to put some dress on because honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you're a girl". He said while looking at her up and down with distaste. (m08: I know he's totally OOC but please bear with me.)

Heat crawled all the way to her body in an alarming rate. Soon, she's as red as an overripe tomato. She quickly ran to the majestic bathroom picking whatever clothes she can get en route.

After a couple of minutes, she emerged from the lavatory wearing clothes. If not very stylish at least it was presentable (if you call an oversized tee shirt and a pair of old denim shorts presentable). Her hair was still dripping wet but she couldn't care less.

She found the man sprawled in the bed with his eyes closed and his left arm resting on his forehead, as if he has the all the rights and as if he owns the room (m08: well, technically he owns or rather he rents the room too.)

Sakura took the chance to study her 'roommate'. He lies in the bed with careless grace and elegance seemed to clung to him as his second skin. He also has the aura of an untouchable (m08: like the 'look-but-don't touch' aura not the 'untouchable' which means slave. Also, it seems that this man is an enigma.

She looked at his face and thought that he looks like an angel, a devastatingly hot dark angel. His naturally neat eyebrows winged above each eyes. A couple of long and perfect curves of eye lashes grazing his magnificently high cheekbones. She noticed to bluish-black spots that marred the area under his eyes and thought that maybe, he just came from the airport and probably dead tired.

His nose slim and his lips! She thought that it was the most perfect lips she had ever seen. It seems to be very sweet and it seems to be wickedly inviting to be kissed. His neck, long and elegant placed atop broad shoulders. His chest seemed to be very comfortable to snuggle into, and under the designer's black sweatshirt, she pictured that his stomach is flat and most probably he got very nice abs. His hips are narrow and his pants enhanced his already long and powerful legs.

"Have seen enough?" she suddenly heard his indifferent voice with the tiniest possible amount of amusement in it.

She automatically snapped back to reality and her eyes jerked up to his sinfully handsome face and saw that one of his perfectly outlined eyebrows raised, she blushed furiously.

He got up and walked to her direction and stopped three feet before her.

"A-ano..." Sakura stuttered, then, she cleared her throat.

"I just realized we haven't known each others name. I'm Haruno Sakura." She trusted her trembling hand forward, offering a hand shake.

The man with raven locks just merely looked at her offered hand and back to her face with indifferent eyes then said, "Hn." (m08: yeah, his trademark!). Then he turned on his heels and strolled back on his 'bed'.

Inner Sakura fumed.

Inner Sakura: (with her right fist on the air) Gggrrrr... Who the hell does he think he is! It's not as if he's a celebrity! The nerve! Gggrrrr...

But still, despite of the raging second self, she still managed to control her. Instead of shouting at the unfamiliar person, she said, rather timidly, "May I know your name?" for a moment she thought he didn't notice her question or deliberately ignored her question.

But the unexpected occurred.

He looked over his shoulder and said with oh-so-ever cold voice,

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_maldita08: what do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do... Next part would be Sasuke's POV and a li'l more. Read and review!I'd be waiting for it!_


	4. The meeting part 2 Sasuke's POV

Disclaimer: I'm not Lucky enough to own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Finally, here's the fourth installment of my story. Read and review!no flames please!Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. I actually thought of deleting this story but the reviews kinda got on to me so I decided to add another chapter.

Chapter 3: The Meeting (part 2)

Uchiha Sasuke walked down the hallway, thumb and pointer finger of one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. While he moved with the grace of an aristocrat taking a pleasant stroll in his gardens, the black-haired young man's eyes were dull with weariness as they scanned the numbers on the plates attached to the doors he passed. Finding the one he was looking for, Sasuke stood still in front of it for a moment, looking down at the key nestled in the palm of his other hand. It was a medium-sized golden key and it had the number on the brass plate in front of him etched on its handle.

He slid the key into the hole, only to realize that the door was already unlocked.

Sasuke frowned, but it was too early into the school year for thieves and he concluded that his roommate had already arrived. Before him? Now there was something definitely new. The young Uchiha often left home for boarding school early, sometimes arriving first among all students, even those who no longer lived with their families. But, he reminded himself, the past summer break had been a rather strange one, or, as his parents would probably choose to place it, 'special'. His older brother, Uchiha Itachi, had actually declined all his juniors asking for his assistance on one thing or another and had stayed home for the entire duration of it. Of course, their parents only saw it fit to have Sasuke at home for as long as the older of the brothers was--the perfect opportunity for the four of them to play the happy little family they never were, or once was but none of them could remember. Sasuke fought down the childish urge to roll his eyes.

He pushed the door to his new quarters open and slipped inside, closing it behind him with a resounding click. Stepping further into the room, the muffled sound of a tub being drained reached his sensitive ears. As he looked around, whoever it was in the bathroom took a hasty shower. The frown on the obsidian-eyed youth's face deepened. '_Just how long has he been staying here?_' he thought, wondering exactly when his roommate had arrived.

Dark eyes landed on the refrigerator just off to the side in the kitchens. Based on experience, he knew it would be fully stocked with different kinds of drinks and foodstuff. There were small drops of water on the floor in front of the piece of appliance, as if someone had taken something cold or wet out without first wrapping it in a towel, but he cared little for them. He _was_ rather hungry...before he could move towards it however, what showed itself as the door to the bathroom burst open and out came his roommate in nothing but a towel.

_It was a girl._

'_What's a girl doing here?_' Sasuke thought, unable to do anything but take the sight of her in. Not that she was much of one. Aside from her short pink hair and seemingly _too_ large forehead, everything else about her screamed average, if not below. She definitely needed a few inches on certain parts of her physique.

"What the-- who the hell are you?" the strange girl exclaimed, beating him into speaking first by a few seconds. He noticed she held the towel tighter around herself and his eyes widened slightly, though he refused to entertain further the humour that came from the thought that--Did she actually think he would take advantage of someone like _her_? Not that he would a better-endowned person, but there really was nothing on her he had never seen before or had seen better. Black eyes narrowed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? After all, this is an all boys' boarding school," he told her and added, not quite managing to help himself from doing so, "And, maybe, you'd like to put some dress on because, honestly, I'm starting to wonder if you're a girl." He gave her the once-over and found her blushing furiously when his eyes traveled back to her face. He watched her run back to the bathroom hurriedly, picking articles of clothing along the way.

Sasuke sighed. That was weird. He didn't know delusions were common with jet-lags. And if he was to have hallucinations with girls fresh out of the shower wrapped only in towels, couldn't they be a little bit prettier? Feeling a sudden bout of nausea, the young man stumbled towards the direction of the two beds inside the room and dropped heavily on one of them. He stared at the ceiling as he waited for the spell of dizziness to pass, one hand tugging at the neckline of his dark sweatshirt.

The room...He didn't need to see the rest of it to conclude that it was fully decked in reds and greens. That could pose a problem. He himself preferred the color blue. And white as a compliment, if only because black was labeled 'unsightly' by some of the people who had seen his room back home. He wondered if his roommate would agree to get their place re-decorated if he offered to shoulder all the expenses.

But thinking made his head ache worse and he groaned, draping one arm over his eyes as he shifted slightly to be more comfortable on the bed. It wasn't very long when he sensed another presence inside the room, their eyes on him. '_So she wasn't a dream?_' he thought as he felt the eyes look him over, his entire body.

(maLdita08: I figured that most wouldn't read the author's note so i decdided to put it in here.Btw, the offer still stands, if anyone is interested to continue this story, email me at I have the plot bunny for the next chapter ready.)

"Have you seen enough?" he asked her, pulling his arm off from over his eyes. He saw her looking somewhere else that was not his face and raised an eyebrow as his question brought the green eyes up to meet his own. The girl blushed furiously. Again.

Sasuke hid his smirk and slid off the bed, walking towards her but stopping short just a few feet away. He wasn't about to make the first move.

"A-ano..."

'_She's so nervous._'

"I just realized we haven't known each other's name. I'm Haruno Sakura," the girl told him rather uncertainly. The young Uchiha looked down at the slightly trembling hand she thrust out for a shake before looking at her face again.

"Hn."

He turned back around to return to bed. His headache had progressed into something almost unbearable, but he was not going to give the luxury of knowing that to her. He just wanted to make sure she knew which bed he was taking for his own. Getting so little response from him, he could almost _feel_ the anger roll off her in waves. It was only a matter of time before she--

"May I know your name?"

He paused, uncertain.

_'To hell with it.'_

He looked over his shoulder, leveled her a cool glare, then answered briefly, "Uchiha Sasuke."

...Silence.

Sasuke turned his head back around and continued towards the bed. Stopping to a stand beside it, he motioned to it with one hand. "This will be my..." he started to say, but trailed off to frown at the loud sounds coming from just outside their room. Mere seconds later, the door burst open, revealing a grinning student with disheveled blonde hair.

"Sasuke! I heard from Iruka-sensei that you _finally_ arrived! Come on, let's go eat lunch. I'm _starving_. There's this--"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Naruto..." he growled at the rambling idiot. He turned his glare at the girl momentarily, finding her staring at the boy named Naruto in fascination. He let out a short curse under his breath.

After about a minute, the flaxen-haired kid finally did notice his other audience. And while Sasuke expected his reaction, he still hoped the boy's voice wouldn't carry outside--at least, not _very_ far outside.

"What the-! Sasuke you pervert! What's a girl doing in _your room_!"

tbc...

This is the end of the fourth chapter!Send me a message if you have any suggestions. Constructive criticism accepted!And I also need a proof reader so if anyone's interested just email me.


End file.
